UN CONCURSO ENTRE AMIGAS
by TAtriX
Summary: era un dia normal en bajoterra nuestra camarografa favorita estara con sus amigas para pasar el rato se pondran a disfrutar una tarde de chicas
1. Chapter 1

**A CANTAR! **

En un lugar del centro comercial trixie esperaba a unas amigas de ellas que habían quedado estar con ella hay, en ese mismo momento la peliroja mira a uno de ellas corriendo detrás de una babosa terror

-esa debe ser aky dijo trix mirando a la chica su babosa solo asintió

Entonces la camarógrafa atrapo el arsenal de su amiga

-hola trixie disculpa por la tardanza un amiguito mío no pudo esperar a dejarme peinar dijo la chica mirando seria a su bala, esta solo iso cara de yo

-no importa vamos por las demás dijo la oji-verde

-ok dijo aky acariciando la cabecita de su babosa ya en su hombro

**YA EN UNA TIENDA DE ASESORIOS PARA BABOSAS**

Chicas xfin llegaron dijeron a la misma vez sus amigas (diré sus nombres eran: jenssy, brodi, romi, karem)

-lamento la tardanza pero ya no importa que aremos dijo la peli-café emocionada

-calma aky estaba pensando en meternos en el concurso de canto del centro comercial que dicen dijo karem con una sonrisa

-está bien pero que cantaremos dijo brodi algo asustada

-no cantaremos que cantaras dijo esta vez romí leyendo una hoja (ese papel era sobre el concurso)

-quien se anota dijo jen ya que nadie se atrevía hablar

-yo me meto dijeron todas a la misma vez entonces se rieron por lo sucedido

-y como a que ahora empieza dijo trixie

-ese es el problema empieza dentro de media hora dijo romí leyendo el folleto

**YA EN LAS INCRISIONES **

Hola mis amigas y yo queremos participar en el concurso dijo brodi

-ok solo dejen el nombre de sus canciones y todo listo dijo el chico que atendía

- genial termine dijo trixie y jenssy al mismo tiempo , después de ellas terminaron las demás

-bueno chicas vallan a praticar las llamaran en menos de 30 minutos listo dijo el chico

Después de hablar y praticar estaba listas la primera en salir será ROMI estaba algo nerviosa pero salió de todos modos

**EN EL ESENARIO CON ROMI **

Lista para mostrarnos tu talento dijo el presentador mirando al público y si que era mucho

-estoy lista , hola a todos me llamo romi y les cantare NO TE PIDO FLORES dijo emosionada ya que se abia desvanecido su miedo

Si se fue yo no se bien  
aun me resigno a no entender  
que pasa noches ya sin el  
como antes de que fuera mio  
definitivo yo no se  
una semana y sera un mes  
que pasan dias sin que muera  
suspirando en el vacio

y ya no quiero ser  
tan debil como el viento  
cuando la tormenta se ha ido  
que ya no sopla y esta frio uhooooo  
sin tu calor

*Coro:*  
*no te pido que traigas flores  
tampoco que me des bombones  
yo solo quiero una caricia  
que me digas que tu me quieres  
no te pido que te confieses  
ni que prometas ni que rezes  
yo solo quiero que me digas  
que no hay mujer que mas admiras*

Ay Diosito...!...

Aja

Tal vez se nos fue el amor  
por la puerta en donde entro  
quizas en algun descuido  
se escapo sin darnos cuenta  
definitivo este dolor  
que me condena y me lastima  
sera la suerte quien decida  
si me mejoro o me domina

y ya no quiero ser  
una hoja de papel  
que se escribe dia a dia  
solamente con tu tinta uhoooo  
te digo mi amor

*Coro:*

A mi me da pena contigo  
pero es asi de sencillo  
ganar de nuevo mi afecto  
que mi amor ya tiene un precio  
a mi me da pena contigo  
noche tras noches conmigo  
se que nunca fue perfecto  
pero mi amor ya tiene un dueño (2 veces)

*Coro*

A mi me da pena contigo  
pero es asi de sencillo  
ganar de nuevo mi afecto  
que mi amor ya tiene un precio  
a mi me da pena contigo  
noche tras noches conmigo  
se que nunca fue perfecto  
pero mi amor ya tiene un dueño

A mi me da pena contigo  
pero es asi de sencillo  
ganar de nuevo mi afecto  
que mi amor ya tiene un precio

-eso es talento volveremos después de este descanso dijo el hombre aplaudiendo

BUENO LOS QIERO DEJAR ASI DESPUES SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA Q ESTOY EN VACACIONES PUEDO ESCRIBIR MAS

HAA Y KAREM ESPERO Q TE GUSTE LA CANCION QUE COLOCARE FRENTE A TWIST esa es mi vendetta


	2. Capítulo 2,en

**DESTRAS DE ESENARIO **

Romí estaba tan feliz que abrazo a todas sus amigas, todos estaban esperando a que llamaran a la siguiente concursante cuando dentro un chico de cabellos rubio con ojos cafés diciendo que tres minutos para salir al escenario la señorita karem dijo él con ojos a la chica esta solo mando saliva duro.

-ka lo harás bien trato de animarla aky

-ok lo haré no debo temer dijo karem (para q los q no saben ka es de karem)

-buena suerte djieron todas emosionadas

YA EN EL ESENARIO

-lista para mostrar tu voz dijo el hombre dándole el micrófono a la chica

-buenas tardes a todos me llamo karem y les cantare mar de amor

Vivo con el corazon un poco acelerado  
porque aveces sin razon me enojo demasiado  
& puedo ser muy distraida  
con mil cosas en la vida...  
Pero no si estas aqui..

Soy un alma apasionada  
todo el tiempo.  
no me importa casi nada  
porque digo lo que siento..  
& cuando digo que te quiero  
lo hago con amor sincero  
Que se entere el mundo entero  
que hoy te quiero para mi..

Talvez soy complicada, soy peor enamorada  
& ya me enamore de ti..

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueño..  
regalame el tiempo  
que te regalo algo mejor  
Yo te doy la luna llena,  
en mis ojos las estrellas  
en mis brazos te regalo un mar de amor

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueño  
ven dame tu frio,  
& lo convierto en mi calor..  
Te regalo mis sentidos  
la ilusion de mis latidos..  
si me quieres te regalo lo que soy..  
UN MAR DE AMOR

Quiero amarte & que me ames todo el tiempo  
que no nos importe nada  
& que vivamos el momento..  
& yo decirte que te quero,  
que me digas por ti muero  
darte el corazon entero  
& que sea por siempre asi

Ya vez no pido nada..  
solo quiero una mirada  
que me una por siempre a ti

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueño..  
regalame el tiempo  
que te regalo algo mejor  
Yo te doy la luna llena,  
en mis ojos las estrellas  
en mis brazos te regalo un mar de amor

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueño  
ven dame tu frio,  
& lo convierto en mi calor..  
Te regalo mis sentidos  
la ilusion de mis latidos..  
si me quieres te regalo lo que soy..

Regalame un beso..  
regalame un sueño..  
regalame el tiempo  
que te regalo algo mejor..  
Yo te doy la luna llena,  
en mis ojos las estrellas  
en mis brazos te regalo un mar de amor

Regalame un beso,  
regalame un sueñoooo..  
ohhh..ohhh..  
Te regalo mis sentidos  
la ilusion de mis latidos..  
si me quieres te regalo lo que soy..  
UN MAR DE AMOR

Al terminar de cantar la chica mira al público y miro entre el público al chico de sus sueños que era más y menor que el aprendiz de blakk …twist

Karem sonríe y se despide del público…llega el presentador aplaudiendo

-volveremos después de este breve descanso

Bueno dejo asi otra vez ;)

Aa sip karem espero q te alla gustado

UN ABRAZO SICOLOGICO Y NOS VEMOS DESPUES!

BESOS


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMERINO**

Karem salió gritando de emocionada por haber cantado frente tantas personas (creo q también x el chico) una pregunta ka ese no es twist dijo jenssy mirando al chico

-si es el dijo la enamorada con una cara roja

-oye porque estas roja esta vez hablo la camarógrafa

-yo no ...Claro q no se defendió la chica

-Ok ya mejor alístense que ya van a llamar dijo akyra mirando a sus amigas

En eso llego el chico otra vez…por favor la chica jenssy es su turno dijo mientras la buscaba

Te apoyamos, estas listas la animaron todas sus amigas

**EN LA TARIMA**

Bueno señorita jenssy muéstranos todo tu potencial hablo el conductor del concurso

Hola a todo mundo les cantare hoy NI LOCA espero que les guste como a mi…empezó a cantar

Ok!  
Uujuu

Voy a cambiar mi numero de teléfono  
Voy a olvidarme de ti  
Lo quieras o no  
No pienses arrepentirte  
Ya no te quiero  
Mejor busca despedir  
Yo ya no te quiero

No mas lagrimas porque eres poco hombre  
Ya yo me olvide hasta de tu nombre  
No pienses que mentir  
Te ara quedar frente ami  
Como todo un caballero  
Ya no te creo

Ni loca que estuviera  
Oho!  
No te daría mi corazón ni por error  
No te creo ni lo que rezas  
Oho!  
No digas nada  
Ya no pidas mas perdón  
Volver ni loca que estuviera  
Oho!  
No hay con que pagues  
Por comprarte mi amor  
No impacta aquel que peca y reza  
Oho!  
No eres santo he mi devoción

No mas lagrimas porque eres poco hombre  
Ya yo me olvide hasta de tu nombre  
Ya no pienses que mentir  
Te ara quedar frente ami  
Como todo un caballero  
Ya no te creo

Hey Porque? Porque?  
Dime que yo no se  
En que falle?  
Si yo soy un angelito,  
Un bebe indefenso  
Que fue, dime no se que hice mujer  
En que falle?  
Si yo soy un angelito,  
Un bebe in-de-fen-so

Ni loca que estuviera  
Oho!  
No te daría mi corazón ni por error  
No te creo ni lo que rezas  
Oho!  
No digas nada  
Ya no pidas mas perdón  
Volver ni loca que estuviera  
Oho!  
No hay con que pagues  
Por comprarte mi amor  
No impacta aquel que peca y reza  
Oho!

No quiero mas que olvidarte  
Ya empece por dejarte  
No vuelvas a mi puerta  
Suplicando perdón  
No tengo nada que darte  
No quiero recordarte  
Toda las veces que  
Yo te pedí algo de amor  
(De amor)

Dame mi amor  
Otra oportunidad  
Aunque sea esta la ultima  
Que me das  
Dime si  
Porque  
Lo que hiciera mal  
Si mal lo hiciera  
Te lo juro, Te lo juro  
Mi vida la diera

Ni loca que estuviera  
Oho!  
No te daría mi corazón ni por error  
No te creo ni lo que rezas  
Oho!  
No digas nada  
Ya no pidas mas perdón  
Volver ni loca que estuviera  
Oho!  
No hay con que pagues  
Por comprarte mi amor  
No impacta aquel que peca y reza  
Oho!  
No eres santo eh mi devoción

Al terminar de cantar el público empezó aplaudirle ..WOW! tienes una gran voz bueno todos descansen que faltan pocas participantes para escuchar en eso la chica fue al camerino para hablar con sus amigas

Me falta akyra , brodi y trixie así q espero q les guste las próximas canciones

UN ABRAZO SICOLOGICO SABOR A MANTEQUILLA Y CHAO CHAO!

Besos vivan felices


	4. Chapter 4

**DESPUES DE UN BREBE DESCANZO**

-Oigan chicas que dicen si llamamos a kord para molestar un rato a akira dijo con voz divertida karem

-si hagámoslo pero no le digamos a trixie tengo pensado algo dijo esta vez jenssy

-muy bien ahora escuchemos quien sigue en cantar hablo brodi mirando al mismo chico leyendo unas hojas

En un rato esperando a que llamaran a alguien la espera termino las 3 chicas estaban listas

-ok señor… la siguiente en salir es brodi llamo el rubio abriendo la puerta para que saliera

-gracias bueno chicas las veo luego dijo la concursante (se me ocurrió no me critiquen por favor)

**EN LA TARIME**

-otra vez aquí les traigo nuestra siguiente cantante… lista para cantar hablo el presentador mirándola

-hola a todos me llamo brodi y si estoy lista, les cantare "LIBRE SOY"

La nieve cubre la montaña hoy  
no hay huellas que seguir  
y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí  
el viento ruge hay tormenta en mi interior  
una tempestad que en mi salió

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver  
buena chica tú siempre debes ser  
no has de abrir tu corazón  
pues ya se abrió

Estribillo:  
Libre soy, libre soy  
no puedo ocultarlo más  
libre soy, libre soy  
libertad sin vuelta atrás  
y firme así, me quedo aquí  
libre soy, libre soy  
el frío es parte también de mi

Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es  
y los miedos que me ataban  
muy lejos los dejé  
lejanía me haces bien, ya puedo respirar  
lo sé a todo renuncié  
pero al fin me siento en paz

Libre soy, libre soy  
no puedo ocultarlo más  
libre soy, libre soy  
libertad sin vuelta atrás  
y firme así, me quedo aquí  
libre soy, libre soy  
el frío es parte también de mi

Fuerte, fría, escogí esta vida  
no me sigas, atrás está el pasado  
nieve lo cubrió

Libre soy, libre soy  
no puedo ocultarlo más  
libre soy, libre soy  
libertad sin vuelta atrás  
y firme así, me quedo aquí  
libre soy, libre soy  
el frío es parte también de mi...

-Espero que les haya gustado adiós a todos

-Eso fue hermoso, después les tendremos un gran sorpresa esperamos que les encante

Bueno tengo algo súper cool para cuando cante alguien

Les are preguntas siempre q termine algún fic mio esta es la primera ¿ cual es tu apodo en el cole?

BESOS Y ABRASOS


	5. cantante sorpresa

**SORPRESA PARA TODOS**

Hola a todos les hablo desde Colombia espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo este está dedicado a todas mis amigas en facebook….XD

Todos esperaban ansiosos la sorpresa que les tenían preparados en eso apareció una chica con una cola y orejas de lobo en solo un minuto todas las participantes se le acercaron para hablarle ya que ella era una cantante famosa en todo bajoterra era más y menos que SAMANTHA **(flor espero que no te enojas además solo quería colocarte también) **ella era la sorpresa para los espectadores pero antes tenía que conocer a los concursantes

-que tal chicas como les a ido en el concurso dijo samantha (**les digo de una vez que también la llamare flor ok)**

-nosotras estamos bien solo faltan algunas de nuestras amigas dijo esta ves romí mirándolas

-guau me encanta como esta tu vestuario interrumpió karem mirándola

-gracias es para lo que hare más tarde aquí pero primero díganme sus nombres dijo gentilmente flor

-muy bien yo soy trixie y mis amigas son akyra, romi, brodi, karem, jenssy dijo la pelirroja presentándose y presentando a sus compañeras

Genial chicas si me disculpan tengo un concierto que dar dijo samantha cogiendo un micrófono morado con negro era igual que su ropa ….su vestuario consistía en un pantalón negro rasgado y una blusa fucsia con morado y un lobo de decoración , sus aretes eran 2 colmillos,llevaba un cinturón con la luna, un par de botas negras y como dije antes una cola de lobo con las orejitas (soy mala describiendo creo no se)

**YA EN LA TARIMA**

-Hola a todo el público como están grito flor asiendo que la gente gritara pues la admiraban

-bueno chicos y chicas les cantare mi éxito "LA LOBA" así que 1. 2. 3. A cantar después de decir eso la música empezo

Sigilosa al pasar  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
Mírala, caminar, caminar

Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa  
En el ardor de una noche romántica  
Mis aullidos son el llamado  
Yo quiero un lobo domesticado

Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible  
que borre del todo la culpa  
No pienso quedarme a tu lado  
mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas  
la vida me ha dado un hambre voraz  
y tu apenas me das caramelos  
Me voy con mis piernas  
y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos

Coro:  
Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir

Tengo tacones de aguja magnética  
Para dejar a la manada frenética  
La luna llena como una fruta  
No da consejos ni los escucha

Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros  
Si acaso me meto en aprietos  
también llevo el número de los bomberos  
ni tipos muy lindos ni divos,  
ni niños ricos yo sé lo que quiero  
pasarla muy bien  
y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero

coro:  
Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir

Cuando son casi  
la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna  
Duda si andar por la calle  
o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna  
Ya está sentada en su mesa  
y pone la mira en su próxima presa  
Pobre del desprevenido  
que no se esperaba una de esas

Sigilosa al pasar.  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
Mírala caminar, caminar

Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir

Que les pareció mi gente dijo gritando emocionada la cantante después de eso el publico algunos aun gritaban y otro bailaban con sus parejas o solos

-adiós chicos nos vemos después se despido la chica caminando para atrás con la mano del micrófono alzada

**CON LAS CHICAS OTRA VEZ**

Ellas estaban bailando hasta que escucharon que alguien venia pararon

-ok porque paran dijo feliz samantha mirándolas

-jeje bueno no queríamos que nos vieran los del concurso hablo brodi algo apenada

-no hay nada de que avergonzarse bueno y como les pareció el pequeño concierto dijo flor mirando al grupo de amigas

-nos pareció increíble gritaron todas

-bueno les diré que la siguiente en cantar es….

**DEJO SUSPENSO ..SOY MALA **

**espero que les allá gustado**

**¿cuáles son sus babosas favoritas **se valen 3 babosas no mas

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**¡AUUUU !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia va dirigida a mi amiga akyra FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO**

**ANTERIORMENTE**

Ellas estaban bailando hasta que escucharon que alguien venia pararon

-ok porque paran dijo feliz samantha mirándolas

-jeje bueno no queríamos que nos vieran los del concurso hablo brodi algo apenada

-no hay nada de que avergonzarse bueno y como les pareció el pequeño concierto dijo flor mirando al grupo de amigas

-nos pareció increíble gritaron todas

-bueno les diré que la siguiente en cantar es akyra dijo samantha

-muy bien estoy lista hablo confiada aky

**PLANES **

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en exención de akyra y trixie pues la mente de karem tenía planeado algo para la participante asa que decidió llamar a solo una persona que le llegaba a la mente y sabia que si lo hacía alguien más vendría con el…..ya en el comunicador karem

-hola con quien hablo dijo kord

-hola kord necesito un favor hablo ka

-que necesitas karem dijo el zane

-puedes prender la video pantalla dijo karem

-espera para que necesita que la prenda comento confundido el troll

-solo aslo grito la chica

-Wow ok ok lo haré y necesitas algo mas dijo el zane

-si después puedes venir al centro comercial hablo la chica

-está bien adiós se despidió el troll

-bye nos vemos después zane dijo ka despidiéndose

**DESPUES EN EL REFUGIO**

Mmmmm….para que necesitara que mire la tele pensó kord hasta que miro a una chica en la pantalla pues era más y menos que la chica que lo volvía loco era su amada akyra Stahl ( lo escribí bien si ok sigo) el se sentó viendo pero apareció un señor alto diciendo que ella sería la siguiente en cantar después pasaron a comerciales en eso pensó solo una vez y salió caminando al taller para subirse a su meca en eso eli también iba de salida

-amigo a dónde vas pregunto el troll subiendo a su meca-bestia

-bueno quiero pasar un rato respondió el shane a la pregunta

-que tal si me acompañas a donde voy invito kord al shane

-suena bien a donde vas comento eli

-yo voy a la caverna comercial dijo el troll (se escribe asi )

-genial vamos dijo eli saliendo con su meca-lobo del garaje

**CON AKY**

Estas lista ve y muestra lo que puedes hacer dijo romi convensiendo a su amiga

-estoy bien ro solo cantare y nada mas bueno las veo ahora se despidió akyra

Bueno chicos y chicas están listos aquí llego el turno de nuestra participante dijo el presentador (akyra debes estar ….sin palabras)

Hola a todo el mundo me llamos akyra y les cantare "CELOS" espero que la disfruten después de decir eso la música empezó

Celos de tus ojos cundo miras otra chica,  
tengo celos, celos.  
Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas otra chica,  
tengo celos, celos.

Cuando te encuentras con alguien,  
cuando caminas con alguien,  
cuando te siento feliz,  
yo tengo celos, tengo celos.

Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,  
hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mio,  
hoy te dare todo mi amor en un abrazo,  
y tu prometeras que nunca, me haras sentir,  
nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca, celos  
celos.

Celos de tu boca cundo besas  
a otra chica tengo celos, celos.

Celos de la noche, que comparte  
tus secretos, tengo celos,  
celos.  
Cuando te miro a los ojos,  
cuando te siento mi lado,  
cuando te veo marchar,  
yo tengo celos, tengo celos.

Hoy, quiero bailar solo contigo,  
hoy quiero soñar que tu eres mio,  
hoy te dare todo mi amor en un abrazo,  
y tu prometerás que nunca, me harás sentir,  
nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca, celos  
celos, celos.

Celos de tus ojos,  
celos de tus manos,  
celos de tu boca,  
celos de la noche,  
celos.

Tu prometerás que nunca, me harás sentir,  
nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca mas, nunca, celos  
celos.

Se despidió del público se dio la vuelta caminado hacia donde susu amigas lo que no sabia es que alguien la esperaba

-aky eso fue increíble y se para quien iba dijo trix sonriendo pícaramente (jajaja me muero de la risa imaginando como esta mi amiga)

-enserio sabes bueno chicas voy por un poco de agua dijo aky tratando que la pelirroja no la siguiera molestando pero no se fijo que detrás de ella estaba kord en eso la cogió con sus enormes manos

-akyra esa canción fue increíble dijo un troll entregándole la botella y levantándola

-aaa…g-gracias kord dijo tartamudeando la chica

-akyra mmm…estas bien dijo preocupado el troll ( me imagino)

-si…si estoy bien porque pregunto la stahl

-Bueno te noto un poco roja creo que debe ser por lo que acabas de hacer comento el zane

-mmmm…si si eso es mintió akyra

-bueno nos vemos después debo irme a comprar algunas cosas se despidió kord con una sonrisa

-adios kord se despidió aun un poco roja la Stahl

**CON LA SIGUIENTE PARTICIPANTE**

Trix estaba pensando que cantaría pues las únicas que sabia eran para dos personas (ahora vendrá una gran sorpresa)

-sting sigues en 10 minutos grito el rubio

-que dices si cantas colgando en tus manos dijo jenssy pensando

-pero es para dos personas dijo romi

-bueno alguien aquí también iso eso dijo brodi

-eso es cierto recuerden que alguien del grupo lo iso comento karem

-ok jen lo are la cantare dijo confiada la oji-verde

-genial chicas trixie ya decidió que cantara hablo akyra llegando apenas con la botella

-si ya decidió dijo brodi

Jen,brodi,romi vengan llamo karem a sus amigas para seguir con su plan y esta vez seria para trix la sorpresa pues tenían grabada la conversación de kord con akyra y mas cuando se sonrojaba seria una buenísima broma para mostrársela

-ya lo tienes dijo romi

-si todo esta en esta cámara y mas que le pregunte si vino con eli dijo ka

-y que te dijo vino pregunto jen

-claro que vino con kord ahora tenemos que decirle que tiene que venir comento karem con una gran sonrisa

**LA CONVERSACION DE ELI Y ROMI**

Eli estaba mirando un folleto hasta que una babosa congelada le pasa su comunicador

-alguien me necesita pregunto eli cogiendo el aparato la babosa solo asintió

-ok hola quien me necesita pregunto el pelinegro azulado

-hola eli puedes venir detrás de la tarima del centro comercial hablo romina

-si puedo para que sería pregunto el shane

-solo ven que necesito un favor hablo ro

-muy bien voy para allá se despidió el chico

**CON LAS CHICAS**

Ellas escuchaban detalladamente la conversación hasta que ka les esplico lo que seguía

-ok chicas estamos listas pregunto brodi

-si estamos listas hablo esta vez jenssy

En eso apareció eli mirando hacia las chicas

-bueno romi dime que favor necesitas pregunto el shane mientras caminaba donde estaban las chicas

-A si necesitamos que leas esto dijo karem pasándole un papel con la letra de la canción

-Pero para que quieren que lea esto hablo confundido el chico

-tu te la sabes sierro pregunto romi

-mmmm…..si me la se porque aun confundido el oji-azul

-genial necesitamos que cuando empeze a sonar una música tu salga y empieces a cantar dijo karem

-pero que dijo el chico sorprendido

-genial a vas a salir indico brodi mirando a trix a punto de iniciar a cantar

-espera trixie que cosa estaba otra vez confundido el chico

-menos charla y ya sal grito karem empujando para la tarima

**CON TRIX**

Esto es estupendo tenemos a la talentosa camarógrafa y lanzadora trixie sting indico el productor

-si hola a todos pues como ya me conocen solo diré que les cantare "COLGANDO EL TUS MANOS" la gente le aplaudía , en eso empezó la música trix cantaría toda la canción pero un chico apareció entre las cortinas y canto el pedazo que le tocaba al cantante (ya todos saben quién es el chico)

ELI Y TRIXIE

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Y después me despierten tus besos  
Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaremos unidos  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo  
Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

[Estribillo]  
Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra Te envío canciones de 4.40  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos  
Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo  
No me importa que dice el destino  
Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo  
Y beberme de tí lo prohibido  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos  
Así que no me dejes caer  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

[Estribillo]  
Te envío poemas de mí puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de 4.40  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así, así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado)  
Cuiado, Marta yo te digo  
Me tienes en tus manos  
No importa que diga el destino  
Quédate conmigo  
Lo quiero todo de tí  
Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido

[Estribillo]  
Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra  
Te envío canciones de 4.40  
Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado  
Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos(3)

Al terminar de cantar los dos eli le coge la mano y se despiden ya dentro en los escenarios trixie estaba confundida por lo que había pasado pero feliz a la misma vez

-eli eso fue lindo de tu parte dijo trix algo roja

-bueno de hecho fue gracias a tus amigas me llamaron dijeron que necesitaban un favor mio esplico el chico

-que tal si vamos con los demás dijo la chica

-estoy deacuerdo pero antes te quiero preguntar algo dijo el shane mirándola

-puedes preguntarme lo que sea eli dijo la sting

-quieres ser mi novia dijo eli rápido pero de todos modos le entendió

-si si quiero ser tu novia dicho eso se abrasaron y caminaron hacia sus amigos

-Chicos eso fue increíble grito romi y brodi a la vez

-si fue fasinante espero que les guste el concierto de cierre y paro antes de eso diram el ganador

-eso es asombroso me divertí mucho y una pregunta samantha dijo jenssy

-y cual seria comento flor

-cantaras con tu compañera tatix hablo jen

-de hecho si cantaremos las dos pero no le digan a los demás será la ultoma sorpresa y sierres de oro a la vez dijo samantha feliz

-eso suena increíble no le diremos a nadie mas hablo karem un poco fría

-genial después de una hora que decidan quién gana llegara ella , necesito que ustedes salgan y bailen ok dijo flor

-bueno no piensen que yo bailare frente de tanta gente hablo karem

-lo arias si twist baila con tigo molesto akyra

-de hecho el está aquí dijo kord moviéndose para un lado mostrando al chico rubio

-es que twist es de los buenos ahora dijo eli

-entonces la señorita ruda no quiere ir a bailar con migo hablo twist acercándosele a ka

-aaaa…esta bien bailare dijo karem un poco roja

-genial bueno voy a llamar a mi amiga dijo samantha

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**¿Quién GANA EN EL CONCURSO USTEDES DECIDEN **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS AUUUUxd**


End file.
